Cancer is a disease that covers complex issues including multiple and consistently varying genetic and molecular disorders, while presenting the ability to establish uncontrolled and rapid proliferation. The multitude of factors and forms in which cancer appears introduces major challenges in drug development and treatment. If a drug is successfully designed low efficacy of treatment is often observed due to issues with drug stability, delivery, and efficacy. In addition, drug resistance of cancers is not uncommon. Because of the multifaceted issues associated with cancer, new therapeutic methods need to be designed in a way that accounts for these problems, while facilitating development of products towards commercialization and therapeutics through ease of fabrication, low cost of fabrication, and ease of application in the field. By combining our current understanding of cancer development and function with nanotechnology, novel platforms that address these issues can be envisioned and developed.